Escape Mechanism Wiki
Welcome to the Wikia site for Escape Mechanism, a panfandom roleplaying game on InsaneJournal. Here you'll find info about our players, their characters and other random tidbits as we go along. Application Self explanatory. Rules Learn 'em, love 'em. FAQ You asked, we answered. Setting Here's where you start ... Existing Realities ... and here's where you can go. Wanted Characters Not sure who to bring in? Check here to see who our players are jonesin' for. A Dictionary of Uncertain Terms Stuck in a chat with the mods and have no idea what's going on? Here's some insight. Singles The list Laurel's compiling of current single pups. Wiki Templates Player Character =Current Players= Mods Caz Halo Mandy Players Illmantrim Jessi Ko Leigh-Lo Mike Nate Panther Sari Shellebelle =Current Characters= Books Bedlam's Bard Eric Banyon Dark Tower Jake Chambers and Oy Discworld Angua von Uberwald Death Susan Sto Helit The Elenium and The Tamuli Sparhawk Harry Potter Ariana Dumbledore Bellatrix Lestrange (24) Bellatrix Lestrange (46) Hestia Jones James Potter Lily Evans (18) Luna Lovegood Nymphadora Tonks Regulus Black Remus Lupin Severus Snape Sirius Black Sirius Black AV/Older James Potter AV/Older Tracey Davis The Last Unicorn Unicorn Le Morte D'Artur Elaine le Blanke (Sparhawk) Hamlet Ophelia (Jensen) The Time Machine George Wells Twilight Edward Cullen Emmett Cullen Jasper Hale Seth Clearwater Xanth Surprise Golem Comics DC Comics Match Kon-El Hellsing Sir Integral Hellsing Marvel Comics Alex Summers Belladonna Boudreaux Cable Domino Emma Frost Lorna Summers Pete Wisdom Scott Summers Vision 1 Webcomics Hannelore Ellicott-Chatham (Questionable Content) Movies Blade Deacon Frost Hannibal King Chronicles of Riddick Kyra The Covenant Caleb Danvers Chase Collins Reid Garwin Gone In Sixty Seconds Atley Jackson Sara "Sway" Wayland Iron Man Pepper Potts Tony Stark The Island Jordan Two Delta The Omen Damien Thorn Sky High Layla Williams Zach "Zach Attack" Braun Star Trek Spock Transformers Sam Witwicky Underworld Michael Corvin Wanted Wesley Gibson X-Men Bobby "Iceman" Drake Marie "Rogue" D'Ancanto Raven "Mystique" Darkholme St. John "Pyro" Allerdyce Wolverine Mythology/Legends British Ganieda (Boudreaux) Greek Eris Hephaestus Judeo Lilith Naamah Television Angel Illyria Animaniacs Brain Pinky Battlestar Galactica Kara "Starbuck" Thrace Sharon "Athena" Agathon Bones Seeley Booth Buffy the Vampire Slayer Caleb & The First Faith Lehane Spike Charmed Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Dark Angel Ben Krit Maxine Zack Zane Dollhouse Alpha Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog Penny Gibson Firefly Jayne Cobb Malcolm Reynolds River Tam Simon Tam Gossip Girl Blair Waldorf Heroes Adam Monroe Daphne Millbrook Elle Bishop Gabriel "Sylar" Gray Molly Walker (AU) House MD Greg House How I Met Your Mother Barney Stinson Ted Mosby Kyle XY Kyle Las Vegas Samantha Marquez LOST James "Sawyer" Ford Ruby Gloom Ruby Gloom Scrubs Elliott Reid Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Cameron Phillips Video Games Final Fantasy Balthier (FFXII) Rikku (FFX, FFX-2) Original Characters The Covenant William Danvers Corey Fisher Liberty Sykes Firefly Amadora Mercado Gundam Wing Niall Greensea Harry Potter Acevona Sumner Cassiopeia Corner Hoshi Aoyama Katrina Dursley Landon Farnsworth Daniel Harris Tristan Moore Reginald Snape Heroes Jemma Morgan His Dark Materials Isadora Raleigh X-Men Darius Summers Jaime Davies Fandomless Abrax Alayna Carion Chijral Damion Cohen Darius David "Tory" Torizol Dega of World's End Fennic Gabrielle Icetenari Stormfyre Iridia Isabelle Cohen January Cohen Laurel Valor Lily Stradiver Lizzy Miles Nenael Oryon McNamera Quinn Bradley Roger Blue Sabrina Saul Miles Tristan Cohen Category:Browse Category:Browse